


Happy Birthday, Kise-kun!

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta turns seventeen, but it's just like any other day at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kise-kun!

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Kise Ryouta's birthday, and also as thanks for the 500+ Tumblr followers! <3 With much love to my beta, mmmdraco.

Kise sighed, sprawling out over his desk. It was his birthday today, but so far it had been just like any other day. His parents had been too busy for more than a "Happy Birthday dear" and a pat on the head, and his sisters had echoed them. None of his so-called friends had sent birthday messages or cards. There were no presents on the table or in his room. No one had said anything about how it was too bad that today was a weekday and that the celebrations would be postponed to the weekend or anything like that. Even Momoicchi hadn't e-mailed him to wish him a happy birthday, and she'd never forgotten before!

Growing up sucked, Kise thought to himself. Now that he was a second-year, he was too old to go around telling people it was his birthday today, so texting Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi and the others to announce his birthday was out. Besides, that was a really uncool thing to do. At the same time, Kise himself wasn't ready to let go of birthday celebrations either. 

He sat up straight when Maruo-sensei glared at him, and gave sensei his best "Sorry" smile. 

Sensei turned back to the blackboard, and Kise felt his shoulders slump again. He wondered if it counted as a celebration when you were the one doing all the announcing and organizing for yourself. Wasn't that more like a house party or something where you wanted other people to come spend time with you? If he organized a party for himself and then invited everyone over, wouldn't people just come because it was their social obligation to do so? In that case, wouldn't it be better not to have the party in the first place?

His phone buzzed, signalling an incoming message, and Kise brightened. At least Kise's fangirls hadn't forgotten about him. The ones that had his e-mail had kept his phone buzzing all day with birthday e-mails, and Kise had checked the fan forums while riding on the train to find post after post with fan art, pictures of fan-made items, and lots of fan postings wishing him well. 

That settled it--Kise had the best fans in the world, and this just proved it. He'd have to make sure to make an effort to thank every last one of them before the day was out. It looked like he'd have the time to do it, too, since no one else was paying Kise any attention. 

That last thought was kind of depressing. Kise Ryouta, teen idol, Kaijou's basketball star, beloved of his fans... and only his fans. 

Kise shook his head and focused on the blackboard. Maybe studying would get his mind off this. Then he caught himself and groaned inside. What was he thinking, to even consider that studying would be preferable to other things? He was about to slump downwards when Maruo-sensei turned, and Kise sat up straight again, refraining from more than an internal sigh.

* * *

Kaijou's Kise Ryouta fan club president was waiting outside Kise's classroom at lunch, along with a large number of other girls. Kise recognized most of their faces as frequent supporters of the basketball club, and wondered if they were all members of the fan club too. "Hi!" he said, smiling brightly at all of them. "It's lunch time--aren't you going to have lunch?"

"Kise-kun," the president said as she held out a beautifully wrapped bundle. "With compliments from Kaijou's Kise Ryouta fan club..." She made a signal.

All of the girls took a deep breath. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KISE-KUN!"

Kise blinked, looking at the beautifully wrapped bundle, and then back at all the girls. "For me?" he said in wonder. "Can I open it now?"

"It's lunch, so yes," the president said, and all the girls nodded. 

He really did have the best fans in the world, Kise thought happily. As he accepted the bundle, he noted the weight--there was far too much in here for just Kise alone. Kise looked at the faces before him, all turned up and smiling, and said, "You know, we should have a picnic in the school grounds--"

He winced as some of the girls squealed.

* * *

Minutes later, Kise was sitting on a nicely-shaded patch of grass, surrounded by girls and bentos of all kinds. The bundle, unwrapped, proved to be a huge family-sized bento filled with food of all sorts, and everything looked and smelled delicious. It was way too much for just one person, but Kise was very impressed. "Wow," he said as he began setting the multiple layers of the bento box out. "Who made all this?"

The president--Kise still didn't know her name, but he knew she was a third-year--said, "Everyone helped, but Kumiko-san was the lead cook."

Everyone looked at a small, somewhat-plump girl, who squeaked and turned bright red. "Sakura-senpai, it was fine not to tell him that!"

Kise smiled at them both. "Kumiko-chan, it all looks delicious. Thank you, and thank you to all your helpers and assistants too! And Sakura-senpai, thank you so much for organizing this. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you all! I can't wait to try some of everything!"

The delighted squeals didn't bother Kise this time, and he found his plate magically filling up as girls scrambled to put food on his plate ("Kise-kun, I made these, try one!" "Kise-kun, do you like these? I made them hoping you did!" "Kise-kun, I read in a magazine that you like this, I hope this meets your expectations!") Kise grinned at them all and basked in the attention.

* * *

All too soon he was back in class. Kise floated along happily. He'd stopped checking his phone obsessively for new e-mails and messages now, since every single one was from a fan anyway. So what if no one else had wished Kise a happy birthday? His fans had done something amazing for him, so it was already an awesome birthday. Kise had never been so happy to have a fan club before. The joys of being a teen idol, he thought happily. So what if only his fans cared? At least someone did. 

The tedium of class took a little of the shine off the fantastic time he'd had at lunch, but then school was over and it was time for basketball practice. Ever since Kasamatsu-senpai had graduated, Kise had stopped finding new bruises after basketball practice, so his manager had been less stressed out this year. 

Kise arrived at practice to find half the club gone. In fact, when Kise looked a second time, he noticed that everyone there was a freshman, with the sole exception of Kise and Nakamura-senpai, captain now that Kasamatsu-senpai had graduated. "Whoa, where is everyone?" Kise asked. 

"They all chose to attend morning practice today." Nakamura-senpai said. "It's an optional day, remember?"

Kise had forgotten, actually, in the distraction of fretting about how no one he cared about had seemed to remember his birthday. "Oh," he said. 

"Looks like it's just us and the freshmen," Nakamura-senpai said. "Kise, if you don't mind, I'd like you to help lead practice today. Here, first..."

* * *

Practice had been weird with just two upperclassmen and lots of freshmen. After the freshmen had cleaned up, everyone had showered, and the locker room had emptied out again, Kise checked his phone as he retrieved his things from his locker. He blinked at the e-mails, recognizing a name at last. 

"Kasamatsu-senpai?" 

Kise gaped at the phone, and then hurriedly opened the e-mail. Kasamatsu-senpai must have remembered his birthday! Kise felt a rush of affection towards his favorite senpai as he opened the e-mail, and then stared at the phone in shock. 

_Don't forget you owe me for dinner from last time!_

Kise's face fell. He put away his phone, ignoring the twenty other messages in the inbox.

* * *

When Kise left the locker room, Nakamura-senpai was leaning against the wall looking at his phone. He looked up when Kise walked out. "Yo, Kise," he said. "Did you lock up?"

"Yes, senpai," Kise said in a quiet voice.

"Something wrong?" Nakamura-senpai said. 

Kise pouted. "No one remembered my birthday," he said, not caring how uncool this would make him look. He was done being a big boy. 

"I saw that picnic with all your fangirls," Nakamura-senpai said. 

"Oh, yeah," Kise said, brightening a little. "My fans remembered. But... they're fans. It's not the same, you know?" 

"I wouldn't know, since I don't have a fan club," Nakamura-senpai said dryly.

Kise kicked himself mentally. "Sorry, senpai, I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly as they fell into step beside each other. "But... they're my _fans_. It's nice that they remembered my birthday and celebrated it with me, but I wouldn't have minded if they hadn't either, do you know what I mean? On the other hand, none of my friends--Kurokocchi, Momoicchi, Aominecchi, and all the rest of them--remembered. Moriyama-senpai and Kobori-senpai didn't. Kasamatsu-senpai e-mailed me to remind me I owed him money and didn't say anything about my birthday!"

Nakamura-senpai choked and coughed, and then said, "Sorry, swallowed something the wrong way."

"Oh, be more careful, senpai," Kise said, looking concerned. 

Nakamura-senpai waved dismissively. "Go on," he said. 

"Oh, okay." Kise had more so say, so he continued to unload his feelings. "I don't need everyone to remember my birthday, and it seems like a lot of adults don't even notice their own birthdays any more, but if this is what growing up is supposed to be like, I really don't want to grow up, and I know it sounds stupid and childish to say it, but that's how I feel."

Nakamura-senpai waited a moment, and then seemed to accept that Kise was done. "Well, first of all, Happy Birthday," he said awkwardly.

Kise grinned. "Thank you, senpai," he said. "You're the first friend to wish me that!"

"Really?" Nakamura-senpai's eyes widened behind his glasses, and then he coughed again. "Well, look. As your senpai, and since you're my kouhai and all, let me buy you some ramen or something for dinner."

"You don't have to, senpai," Kise said, feeling a smile growing on his face. "But thank you!"

"No, I insist," Nakamura-senpai said. "Come along, it's senpai's orders." 

"Don't I get to be a little selfish on my birthday and not follow those orders?" Kise asked.

Nakamura-senpai shook his head. "Nope. Come along now."

Normally Kise would have gotten something to eat on the way home, anyway, so he followed Nakamura-senpai, wondering where they were heading.

* * *

Not much later, Kise recognized some familiar landmarks. "Senpai, aren't we heading towards Kasamatsu-senpai's house?"

Nakamura-senpai looked startled, and then nodded. "Yeah, he lives nearby," he said. He pulled out his phone, pressing some buttons. "Yeah, we'll have to pass by his place to get there. Maybe we'll see if he wants to have ramen too?"

Kise thought about the e-mail from Kasamatsu-senpai. Would senpai mind if he bought senpai ramen? But then Kise would have to explain about Nakamura-senpai buying Kise dinner, and it would be weird. It would be even worse if Nakamura-senpai had to buy Kasamatsu-senpai dinner, too. "I don't know, is Kasamatsu-senpai even at home? Maybe he's still at the university?"

Nakamura-senpai gave Kise a strange look. "Well, we'll see," he said.

* * *

They paused in front of Kasamatsu-senpai's house. It seemed pretty quiet, but all the lights were on. Kise gaped as Nakamura-senpai opened the gate without ringing the doorbell. "Senpai," he said urgently, hanging back. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay," Nakamura-senpai said. "Come on, Kise."

Kise reluctantly trailed after Nakamura-senpai, looking around hesitantly. That wasn't the way Kise remembered visiting Kasamatsu-senpai was like, but Kise had never been over without Kasamatsu-senpai, and maybe Nakamura-senpai was closer to Kasamatsu-senpai than Kise knew... he hadn't seen it and he wouldn't have guessed it, but then why else would Nakamura-senpai be letting himself into Kasamatsu-senpai's house?

Thankfully, Nakamura-senpai stopped at the front door and rang the doorbell. Kise stood back a little, politely, as the door opened and Kasamatsu-senpai looked out. "Oh, it's Nakamura and Kise," he said with a grin.

"Senpai," Kise said, and Nakamura-senpai echoed it.

"Come on in," Kasamatsu-senpai said.

Nakamura-senpai walked in, but Kise said, "Wait, senpai, weren't we going for ramen? Kasamatsu-senpai, do you want to come have ramen with us?"

Kasamatsu-senpai looked at Nakamura-senpai, who said, "I told him we were going for ramen." 

Kise looked back and forth at the two of them, confused. 

"Just come on in," Kasamatsu-senpai said with a sigh, reaching out and grabbing Kise's arm and pulling him inside. The genkan was somewhat full now, since there was a large box sitting just inside the door. Kise blinked, focusing on the box--it looked really full of something... Was that a shoe? 

Kasamatsu-senpai tugged Kise away from the box. "Take your shoes off and put them here..."

Kise toed off his shoes obediently, and then there was a click, and all the lights went off. Shoes in hand, Kise blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Um, senpai, where's the light switch?"

An arm encircled Kise, and Kise jumped. Then Kasamatsu-senpai's voice was there, saying, "It's okay, just drop your shoes and we'll go inside where I can hit the lights."

Kise did as he was told, letting his shoes thud on the floor.

"Now watch your step." Kasamatsu-senpai was nudging Kise forward now. "I don't want you tripping over anything. Remember where everything is? Two more steps, then up."

They walked slowly, Kise trying his best not to stumble over the edge of the genkan. Then he felt Kasamatsu-senpai's arm let go, and he stood awkwardly as he waited. He didn't have long to wait, as he heard an "Ouch!" and Kasamatsu-senpai's simultaneous "Ow!"

Kise blinked. That had sounded familiar... "Moriyama-senpai?"

The lights came on again, momentarily blinding Kise, who squinted, and then he nearly lost his balance as he was nearly deafened with a huge cry of "SURPRISE!"

Kasamatsu-senpai was glaring at Moriyama-senpai next to the light switch. "I told you I was going to do this," Kasamatsu-senpai hissed. Moriyama-senpai was rubbing his arm, and Kasamatsu-senpai was rubbing his elbow. 

Kise looked around as his eyes adjusted back to the light, noting the table groaning with cake and food, the faces gathered before him, and the banner strung over everything that said "Happy Birthday Kise Ryouta". His parents and his sisters were here, the Kaijou regulars who'd just graduated were here, some of his classmates were here, and even Momoicchi, Aominecchi, and Midorimacchi were. Kise looked, and finally spotted Kurokocchi. He met Kurokocchi's eyes and grinned, his grin growing as Kurokocchi nodded at him. 

"Ki-chan, Happy Birthday!" Momoicchi was in front of him now, a huge smile on her face. "Was this a surprise?"

"I--I thought everyone had forgotten," Kise said. It was hard to see, what with the grin on his face squeezing his eyes shut, or the tears brimming in them and threatening to overflow. 

"Idiot," Kasamatsu-senpai said from behind Kise. "Like all of us would." He reached up and ruffled Kise's hair.

Before he could respond, Kise found himself surrounded by friends and family as everyone started talking at once. He grinned, heart full to bursting. Maybe growing up wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
